


Reality TV

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all a matter of perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality TV

**Author's Note:**

> Written for siberian_skys' prompt: _Sam and Dean run into Mulder and Krycek in a diner during the apocalypse._ So, obviously, this is a crossover between Supernatural and the X-Files. It's also a bit crack-y.

Dean's wearing a suspicious look on his face, eyes narrowed and head tilted as he considers what the men sitting across from them have just said. Sam knows that Dean's got his gun pointed at them under the table, but to his trained eye it's pretty obvious that there's a second gun pointed right back at him and Dean. 

They're all tall enough that it's a tight fit in the booth; their postures mirror each other's, legs tucked in and shoulders tensed, bodies ready for violence. Sam frowns a little as he catalogs other similarities between them, but that train of thought is derailed when Dean breaks the silence. 

"Mulder and Krycek," his brother's saying, his tone clearly advertising the fact that he's still not convinced. "I thought that the X-Files was just a TV show. As in, not real." 

"That's what most people would say about the apocalypse," Krycek says, gaze inscrutable as it moves from Dean to Sam and back to Dean.

Sam huffs out a somewhat amused breath, and Dean nods, as if conceding the point. There's a beat where no one speaks, and then Dean turns to look at Sam, eyes wide all of a sudden. "Dude. You think that maybe Chris Carter's like, a prophet too?" His expression turns to distaste. "Why can't the angels tap into a decent writer for a change?"


End file.
